The Patient
by TheRainArtist
Summary: Naruto bursts into the hospital with someone in his arms. Great, what did he do this time?     NaruxHina OneShot. T to be safe.   Naruto and all characters don't belong to me but to their respective owners, etc. etc.  x3;


_ "Naruto!" _

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this'd happen, I swear!"

The only reason he got a heavy smack to the back of his head was because Tsunade was sure that some part of him – possibly what little common sense he had that wasn't crushed by the sheer density of his skull – had to realize that the chances of the problem at hand are always high whenever _he_ was involved.

Though, to be fair… a thin frown on her face, Tsunade looked over the young man leaning apprehensively over the railing of the bed; suddenly looking like a young boy again with a hand gripping the side of the bed, big blue eyes wide with concern as the other hand unthinkingly rubbed the spot on the back of his head where Tsunade hit him. His boyish looks reflected the inner child inside him, and heaven knew how well kids listened…

"Good morning Naruto, good morning, Tsunade-sa-"

Naruto swore and whined loudly as he received another smack to the back of his head in greeting from Sakura, who gestured to the bed angrily with a hand and curled the other into a fist. "Naruto, you damn idiot! What the hell did you do _this_ time?"

And, for the first time in their memory, Naruto couldn't think of something to say back to them.

Though he should've seen the question coming from miles away, he stood like a deer in headlights at the two of them as if he couldn't comprehend that this was really happening. The Hokage and her pupil exchanged glances tinted with concern before they both looked to Naruto. The boy finally forced out a loud, moody huff, which when paired with his pouting face made Sakura and Tsunade feel a slight bit less concerned. "Geez, Sakura-chan, it's not like I was _trying _to make her faint-"

"Then just _what_ were you trying to do to her, huh?"

The question made Naruto's cheeks turn the same color as the small basket of apples placed on the nightstand. Tsunade's frown increased slightly as she looked back and Sakura and rose a brow: of course, this in turn caused more threats and hand gestures to be thrown at Naruto, who inexplicably clammed up while receiving every swear that if he didn't squeal _right this very_ _moment_ that she was going to-

"I-I just wanted to talk to her, is all! I n-n-needed to ask her something…"

He scratched the back of his head in a motion as sheepish as his grin, though it was painfully obvious to the Fifth Hokage that he wasn't telling the whole truth; hell, by the way he kept acting, she doubted it was even a half-truth. Though, considering who he brought into the hospital, it should've been as simple as that as an excuse. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Tsunade quietly observed the blonde haired boy in a way that made him blink and frown back at her in a poor attempt to read her mind. _He's used to just handing her in to us when he's just talking to her. So why would he… ? _

And, very suddenly, a slow smile began to curl on the Godaime's face.

Bristling with a wariness that reflected what he knew was bound to happen after such a thing, Naruto jumped back a little and resumed a comical half-defensive pose as Tsunade rose, shaking her head with a sigh. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll just go. She'll probably be up in a few minutes, and I think Sakura can take care of it from there." Naruto looked at the legendary ninja with a sudden, confused look while Sakura beamed and nodded with a short "Hai!"

Waving casually in a gesture for Sakura to follow her out, Tsunade opened the door and stepped outside of the room. "Try not to make her faint again, will you? I've got missions that need _conscious _ninja to take care of." She teased, smirking playfully as Naruto began to yell an objection, Sakura huffing and closing the door on him.

Speeding up her stride a little to catch up to Tsunade, Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "Poor Hinata-chan. That idiot will never get it, will he?" she sighed. Giving a slight shrug, Tsunade gave a slight chuckle. "Well, you of all people should know that he doesn't exactly always get things the first, second, or fiftieth time around." And, casting a glance back to the room, her smile grew a slight bit wider. "But then again, you should also know that we he's not someone we should underestimate." 

Frowning a little at the bright light and the undeniably sterile scent of a hospital room, Hinata slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as the light was suddenly taken over by a shadow and a large grin above her. "You're awake!" Naruto beamed, happily stating the obvious as Hinata blushed and smiled back at him shyly. "S-S-So I am…" she replied, sitting up in the bed a little bit as he moved closer to her side. Suddenly perking up a little as if recalling something, she looked back to him with wide eyes. "A-Ah, Naruto-kun, before I-I-I, uh… d-d-d-did you… ?"

Naruto's brief look of curiosity melted into another one of his sunny grins as he nodded. "Yup! That's what people who are dating do, right?" His words started to turn the young woman's face a red that would put Sakura's usual attire to shame, though the smile that lit her face and made her eyes brighten showed how truly happy she was to hear him finally say those words.

With a sheepish chuckle, Naruto carefully took one of her hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But maybe we should start with just holding hands before we try kissing again though, huh?"


End file.
